


Courage Elena

by Zeegzag



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Humour, Tranche de vie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Elena a l'impression de ne pas être prise au sérieux au sein des Turks. Malheureusement, ses difficultés à communiquer avec son supérieur lui posent quelques soucis.





	Courage Elena

1

En arrivant à la Shinra ce matin-là, Elena trouva Reno et Rude à leurs bureaux. Ce qui était déjà une anomalie en soi. D’aussi loin qu’elle s’en souvienne, elle était généralement la première à arriver sur les lieux – ce en dehors de Tseng, mais l’homme occupant une autre pièce que la leur, ça ne comptait pas. Rude arrivait bon deuxième, ni trop en avance, ni trop en retard, tandis que Reno était un retardataire récidiviste. Tout juste s’il se donnait encore la peine d’inventer des excuses, toutes forcément plus bidons les unes que les autres – la vérité étant qu’il avait simplement un mal fou à se lever le matin.

Rien d’étonnant, quand on connaissait son hygiène de vie !

Son regard rivé sur ses collègues – dont le sérieux un peu trop soudain ne lui disait rien qui vaille –, Elena n’avait toujours franchi le seuil de la pièce.

Les deux hommes avaient rapproché leurs bureaux – comme ils avaient l’habitude de le faire quand ils voulaient discuter entre eux sans avoir à hausser le ton, et donc courir le risque d’être entendus par des gêneurs (Elle, en l’occurrence). Le dos voûté sur un amas de petits bouts de papiers, Reno semblait les passer en revue. Rude se massait le menton d’un air vaguement songeur. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait encore remarqué sa présence.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?

Après un sursaut, les deux hommes avaient, pour l’un, levé les yeux par-dessus ses lunettes, pour l’autre, s’était retourné en s’avachissant sur son tas de feuilles – comme un magouilleur pris en fraude et qui cherche à dissimuler le fruit de ses mauvaises actions.

— On bosse, ça se voit pas ? lui répondit le roux, d’un ton inamical.

Puis, avant qu’elle ne puisse répondre, il eut un geste impatient de la main :

— T’es gentille, tu nous fous la paix !

Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, Rude découvrit les dents et laissa échapper un grognement destiné à lui signifier qu’elle ferait mieux d’obéir.

Là-dessus, ils recommencèrent à conspirer entre eux à voix basse.

De plus en plus agacée, mais aussi intriguée, par leur comportement, Elena se mordit la lèvre. Elle en était encore à se demander comment en apprendre davantage, quand elle remarqua la présence de Tseng à ses côtés. Elle en fut si troublée qu’elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Ses joues se mettant à la picoter, elle vit son supérieur lui jeter un regard en coin. Puis, sans faire davantage attention à elle, il tapa dans ses mains.

— Vous deux ! lança-t-il à l’intention de Rude et Reno. On a du travail pour vous : un mécontent écologiste du secteur quatre qui ferait un peu trop de bruit. Je crois qu’il serait bon de lui rappeler que notre patience à des limites.

À ces paroles, Elena sentit son estomac se nouer. Il n’y avait pas longtemps qu’elle avait rejoint la Shinra et, encore une fois, il semblait qu’elle allait être mise sur la touche.

Au fond, elle savait qu’elle aurait déjà dû en discuter avec son supérieur. Intégrer les Turks et être tenue à l’écart de leurs activités sur le terrain, ce n’était décidément pas normal. Seulement, chaque fois qu’elle tentait d’aborder le sujet avec Tseng, c’était comme si une parfaite idiote prenait possession de sa personne. Elle pouvait à peu près tenir des conversations banales en sa compagnie, mais quand il fallait aborder des sujets plus sérieux… des sujets qui nécessitaient de se retrouver en tête-à-tête, alors, elle n’était plus bonne qu’à débiter des âneries. Difficile, dans ces conditions, de paraître crédible et d’espérer défendre sa cause !

Comme Reno et Rude s’étaient levés – le roux enfouissant avec vivacité les morceaux de papiers dans ses poches, tandis que son comparse pliait soigneusement quelques feuilles couvertes d’une écriture manuscrite –, la jeune femme sentit un regain de courage la submerger et inspira longuement. C’était trop bête ! Une mission toute simple comme celle-là, elle se sentait autant capable que ses collègues pour s’en charger !

Décidée, elle tourna la tête vers son supérieur… qui, aussi vif et silencieux qu’un fantôme, avait déjà disparu. Le petit discours qu’elle s’apprêtait à débiter mourut dans sa gorge et elle sentit son humeur s’assombrir.

Sans un mot, Rude et Reno passèrent devant elle. Elle leur adressa un regard morne, avant d’aviser l’étiquette à ses pieds. L’une de celles dont le roux avait gavé ses poches. Sa curiosité revenant la titiller, elle se baissa pour la ramasser. La déception s’imprima sur ses traits.

Une série de chiffres et de lettres – qui ne lui disaient rien –, assortis d’un tampon.

Qu’était-elle censée comprendre à ce charabia ?

2

— Il faut que tu te secoues ! Tu n’es tout de même pas rentrée chez les Turks pour faire la potiche, non ?

Le miroir lui renvoyait le reflet d’une blonde aux sourcils froncés, à la peau rendue maladive par l’éclairage plus que douteux de sa petite salle de bain.

Une brosse à dents en main, qu’elle serrait entre ses doigts, elle soutint son regard un moment, avant de soupirer et de fléchir la nuque.

La journée lui avait paru longue, et même interminable, sans la présence de ses deux collègues. Elle était encore assez peu familière de l’entreprise et n’y avait que quelques vagues connaissances, dont les discussions se résumaient le plus souvent à des familiarités sans intérêt. En bref, pas le genre de personne avec qui espérer passer le temps !

Alors, elle avait vivoté, attendant que quelque chose se produise, supportant la conversation ennuyeuse d’un type d’elle ne savait plus trop quel département, avant de finalement de regagner son bureau.

Et Tseng qui ne s’était pas montré de la matinée, ni même de l’après-midi…

Son expression ayant perdu toute sa combativité, elle redressa la tête et entreprit de se brosser les dents.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas accepter d’être tenue à l’écart sous prétexte qu’elle était une nouvelle. Rentrer chez les Turks avait nécessité qu’elle fasse ses preuves. Son supérieur, comme ses collègues, savaient donc qu’elle était compétente.

Sa mâchoire se refermant sur sa brosse à dents, une lueur déterminée revint illuminer son regard.

Demain, elle aurait une discussion à ce sujet avec Tseng. Il devait comprendre qu’elle ne pouvait accepter cette situation plus longtemps !

3

La voix de son supérieur se faisait entendre dans le couloir. La porte de son bureau était ouverte de moitié et elle pouvait le voir, assis, le dos droit, un combiné sans fil vissé à l’oreille.

Nerveuse, la jeune femme l’épiait en se rongeant les ongles. Bientôt dix minutes qu’elle était là sans parvenir à trouver le courage de le déranger. Au moins lui faire savoir qu’elle avait besoin de lui parler… ce serait déjà un bon début. Mais non, rien à faire, elle ne parvenait pas à se décider et la chose n’arrangeait en rien son estime personnelle.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il l’intimide autant ? Dans sa poitrine, son cœur s’emballa et elle se mordit le pouce.

Allez, ma fille, un petit effort… ce n’est pas si compliqué !

Elle prenait une longue inspiration et s’apprêtait à faire un pas vers sa cible, quand un rire, aussi bruyant qu’exaspérant, s’éleva. Elle tourna les yeux dans sa direction et vit que Rude et Reno approchaient. Le roux envoya plusieurs claques dans le dos de son comparse, babillant pour deux. Comme souvent, Elena se demanda par quel miracle des types aussi différents pouvaient être aussi proches.

L’avisant, Reno leva une main et lança :

— Regardez qui voilà !

Le pas en avant qu’Elena s’était apprêtée à commettre, se transforma en deux à reculons. Comme ses collègues s’arrêtaient à sa hauteur, elle questionna :

— Comment ça s’est passé hier ?

Reno eut un large sourire, tandis que Rude levait le pouce.

— Nickel ! L’a suffit que l’ami Rude fronce un peu les sourcils pour que l’autre se mette à faire dans son froc. Avec le discours qu’on lui a tenu, on risque plus d’entendre parler de lui !

L’un comme l’autre en semblaient particulièrement fier. Même Rude s’était permis un petit sourire en coin. Elena eut un froncement de sourcils.

— Attendez un peu ! Qu’est-ce qui vous a demandé tant de temps, alors ? Le type a été difficile à trouver ?

Ses collègues s’adressèrent un regard, avant que le roux n’enfonce les mains dans ses poches.

— T’occupes ! Et si Tseng t’interroge, t’auras qu’à dire que t’en sais rien.

Comprenant qu’ils avaient encore profité d’un ordre de mission pour aller glander le reste de la journée, elle allait s’en exaspérer quand elle entendit Tseng prendre congé de son interlocuteur. Vivement, elle revint à lui et mena instinctivement son pouce à ses lèvres. C’était le moment idéal ! Il lui suffirait juste de pousser la porte… trois pas… peut-être quatre.

Comme elle se rognait l’ongle, toute son attention dirigée en direction de sa cible, elle ne vit pas le sourire que Reno adressa à Rude. Et quand celui-ci vint lui passer un bras autour des épaules, elle sursauta.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu’il lui prenait, mais le roux, tout en se curant l’oreille, la devança :

— T’sais, ça fait un petit moment qu’on t’observe. On peut pas dire que tu sois très douée avec les mecs, hein ?

Avant qu’elle ne puisse répondre, Rude lui passa une main sous le bras.

— On va te filer un coup de pouce.

— Attendez ! Qu’est-ce que vous… ?

Elle n’avait pas terminé sa phrase qu’elle se sentait violemment poussée en avant. Dans une petite exclamation, son épaule rencontra la porte du bureau de Tseng et elle se retrouva dans son champ de vision. Ce dernier leva très faiblement les sourcils, comme si son arrivée brutale ne méritait pas de réaction plus marquée que celle-ci.

— Oui, Elena ?

En panique, cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul. Dans le couloir, Reno et Rude avaient déjà pris la poudre d’escampette.

De plus en plus nerveuse, elle revint à son supérieur, qui la fixait toujours. Elle déglutit puis, avec un sourire maladroit, dit :

— Oh je… rien… je me demandais seulement si… (Une idée venant lui frapper l’esprit, elle leva un doigt et redressa le dos.) Du café ! C’est ça ! J’allais me prendre du café et je me demandais si vous en vouliez ?

L’expression de Tseng se détériora à peine. En tout cas pas assez pour qu’elle puisse deviner les sentiments qui le traversèrent à ce moment précis. Il avait d’ailleurs retrouvé toute sa maîtrise quand il répondit :

— Eh bien… c’est aimable à toi, mais j’ai déjà tout ce qu’il me faut.

Et disant cela, il lui désigna la cafetière à moitié pleine qui se dessinait à l’angle de son bureau…

4

— Idiote, idiote, idiote, pauvre idiote !

Des deux mains, Elena se grattait les cheveux. Comment pouvait-on être aussi empotée ?!

Enfermée dans un cabinet, assise sur l’abattant de toilette, la jeune femme se remémorait, non sans honte, sa fuite. Elle avait rigolé bêtement, sorti elle ne savait quelle banalité, s’était cognée à l’encadrement de la porte, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Si après ça, Tseng ne la jugeait pas totalement déséquilibrée, elle aurait une sacrée chance.

Les joues encore en feu, elle redressa le dos. Son crâne vint cogner contre le mur derrière elle. Dans son malheur, elle s’estimait toutefois heureuse que Reno et Rude ne soient pas restés pour assister à sa débâcle. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c’était de subir leurs moqueries.

Un reniflement lui échappa. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas rester sur cet échec. Il fallait qu’elle essaye à nouveau… au moins encore une fois. Et si elle échouait, il ne lui resterait plus qu’à se résigner à son sort… ou à tenter d’avoir cette conversation avec Tseng au téléphone. Le connaissant, il exigerait de lui parler en face à face mais… dans le cas contraire, elle était certaine de parvenir à conserver ses moyens si elle n’avait pas à affronter son regard.

Oui, elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Elle était dans son droit le plus strict et n’avait rien à craindre de son supérieur. C’était un homme intelligent, il ne faisait donc aucune doute qu’il comprendrait le bien fondé de sa réclamation.

Sa combativité revenue, elle se redressait afin de quitter sa retraite, quand la porte des toilettes s’ouvrit. Deux voix féminines lui parvinrent, ponctuées de rires brefs. Le son de talons sur le carrelage. Sa main s’arrêta à hauteur de la poignée, quand l’une des nouvelles venues laissa tomber :

— Et devine qui est encore revenu à la charge ? Décidément, Reno est du genre têtu.

Elena dressa l’oreille. Une conquête de son collègue, visiblement… une de plus. À croire qu’il les collectionnait.

— Tu vas te laisser tenter cette fois ? questionna l’autre femme.

L’un des robinets venait d’être ouvert. Un petit gloussement se fit entendre.

— Peut-être… pourquoi pas ? Ce n’est pas qu’il me déplait, mais je sais bien comment ça se termine avec ce genre de type.

— Prends-le comme un passe-temps. Il n’y a pas de mal à se faire du bien, non ?

— C’est vrai. Mais honnêtement, j’aurais préféré attirer le grand brun, là… tu vois de qui je veux parler ?

— Un Turk ? Tseng, peut-être ?

Un claquement de doigts, puis :

— C’est ça, Tseng ! Beau gosse et haut placé. Ça, ça aurait été du gros lot !

Les femmes se mirent à rire à l’unisson. Elena avait à présent collé son oreille contre le battant et fronçait les sourcils.

Entendre parler de son supérieur comme d’un trophée la mettait en rage.

— En parlant de Turks, reprit la première femme. Ils ont une petite nouvelle dans leurs rangs…

On ferma le robinet.

— Je l’ai croisée une ou deux fois. Une blonde, c’est ça ? Petite, qui s’habille comme un homme.

— Toi aussi tu as remarqué ? Je veux bien qu’ils aient du travail de terrain… mais tout de même, à quoi ça rime de porter un costume le reste du temps ? Ça ne la met franchement pas en valeur !

— Ça devrait te rassurer, non ? Pas de risque qu’elle intéresse son supérieur avec une allure pareille.

— Vu comme ça !

Elles se remirent à rire. Outrée, et les joues de nouveau en feu, Elena sortit brusquement de sa cachette pour jeter un regard incendiaire aux deux femmes. Celles-ci s’étranglèrent et l’une d’elle eut un mouvement de recul si brusque qu’elle en lâcha son tube de rouge à lèvres, qui alla rouler sous les éviers.

Non sans précipitation, elles quittèrent les lieux, sans doute peu désireuses d’assumer les conséquences de leurs bavardages. Les lèvres pincées, Elena les suivit des yeux.

Si ces bécasses se permettaient de se moquer d’elle à cause de ses vêtements, elle n’imaginait même pas ce que l’on pourrait raconter si l’on savait qu’elle était tenue à l’écart. Pas question de se laisser faire plus longtemps. Il en allait de son honneur de Turk !

5

— Chef !

Tseng releva les yeux du dossier qu’il était en train de consulter. Un sillon de mauvais augure creusait son front, qui disparut en la reconnaissant.

— Oui, Elena ?

Toute tendue et ruisselante de sueur, la jeune femme dû se faire violence pour ne pas battre en retraite. De fait, elle avait l’air parfaitement mal à l’aise, plantée comme un piquet devant le bureau de son supérieur. Ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient une expression farouche.

— Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose… !

Et comme il ne disait rien, se contentant de la fixer avec cette tranquillité froide qui lui était familière, la malheureuse sentit sa détermination fondre. Son visage s’empourpra et elle dut détourner les yeux.

— C’est à propos de mon travail ici…

Allons, du courage ! De quoi est-ce que tu as peur exactement ? Au moins, s’il a une bonne raison de te laisser à l’écart, ce sera l’occasion de l’entendre. Calme-toi, respire, et lance-toi !

Après une longue inspiration, la jeune femme revint à son interlocuteur. Mais alors que leurs regards se croisaient de nouveau, un frisson lui remonta le long du dos et son cerveau sembla se déconnecter. Impossible d’aligner un mot de plus. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche. Bafouilla quelque chose d’inintelligible. Puis sa conscience, partagée entre la panique et l’exaspération, décida qu’elle en avait assez fait comme ça et prit l’initiative de sauver les meubles à sa place.

Ce fut pourquoi elle se retrouva soudain à sourire et à déclarer :

— Je voulais que vous sachiez que c’est un grand honneur pour moi de travailler pour les Turks. Et j’espère me montrer digne de la confiance que vous m’avez accordé en voulant bien m’inclure dans votre service.

C’était dit avec tant de passion qu’elle en était transfigurée. Tseng cilla, mais ce fut tout ce qu’il lui laissa entrevoir de ses émotions. Impossible de savoir si elle venait encore de passer pour une parfaite idiote, d’autant que ce fut d’un ton tout à fait neutre qu’il déclara :

— Dans ce cas, j’espère que tu continueras à faire preuve de sérieux dans ton travail. (Puis, refermant le dossier qu’il avait devant lui :) Pas comme ces deux-là.

Le regard luisant, Elena répondit :

— Bien sûr ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi !

6

Avachie sur son bureau, le visage disparaissant entre ses bras, la jeune femme était l’image même de la défaite.

Dans la pièce, elle pouvait entendre Reno se lamenter, au moins aussi déprimée qu’elle.

— Partout, j’te dis… on a regardé partout… c’est pas possible, mais qu’est-ce qu’on a bien pu en foutre ?!

Face à lui, Rude avait croisé les bras. Pour un inconnu, son expression aurait semblé intimidante, sinon hostile. En vérité, il était simplement en grande réflexion.

— Les femmes de ménage…

— Ça ou on l’a perdu en chemin. S’asseoir sur tout ce fric… putain ! C’est pas vrai !

Elena avait redressé le cou pour les observer. Elle vit le roux se cogner la tête contre le rebord de son bureau, tout en continuant de gémir. Rude avait pris un air encore plus inquiétant qui, cette fois, traduisait clairement sa frustration.

D’une main, la jeune femme se massa la nuque. Puis elle ouvrit l’un des tiroirs de son bureau, avant de se lever.

— Au fait… j’ai trouvé ça hier.

Les deux hommes tournèrent les yeux dans sa direction et ceux du roux s’agrandirent en découvrant le morceau de papier qu’elle leur tendait. Il le lui arracha dans une exclamation, avant de se mettre à trépigner.

— C’est lui ! Je rêve pas, hein ? Tu vois bien comme moi ?!

Là-dessus, il le planta devant le nez de son collègue, qui l’inspecta un moment, avant d’opiner gravement du chef. Reno leva alors les poings au ciel et laissa échapper un cri de victoire. La seconde d’après, il bondissait sur ses pieds et disait :

— Alors toi ! Toi, toi, toi ! T’es une championne ! Merde, sans toi, on pouvait dire adieu au pognon !

— Ça vaut vraiment de l’argent, ce machin ?

— Eh ? Tu l’entends ? Si ça vaut quelque chose ? La pauvre, on voit bien qu’elle sait pas ce que ça rapporte un ticket gagnant, dans un combat de Chocobos ! Personne n’aurait parié que ce p'tit là serait encore en vie pour se faire le dernier monstre !

— Un combat de… ? Attendez un peu, c’est interdit par la loi de…

Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase le roux la saisissait par les épaules et lui collait un baisé bruyant sur le front.

— On te doit une fière chandelle. Sûr, on t’invite au resto dès qu’on a touché notre fric !

L’instant d’après, lui et Rude disparaissaient dans le couloir. Les bavardages enjoués du roux accompagnèrent leur départ. Restée seule, Elena mena deux doigts à son front, avant de hausser les épaules et de laisser retomber sa main. Bah ! Après tout…

Découvrant son poignet, elle consulta sa montre. Sa journée de travail venait de se terminer et la suivante ne s’annonçait pas plus stimulante. Peut-être même encore plus ennuyeuse.

Avec un soupir, elle retournait à son bureau avec l’idée de rassembler ses affaires, quand Tseng passa le pas de la porte. Son cœur manqua un battement, tandis qu’il faisait le tour de la pièce du regard.

— Rude et Reno sont déjà rentrés ?

— Ils sont partis il n’y a pas deux minutes.

— Dommage… j’espérais qu’ils pourraient nous accompagner.

Puis, comme Elena le regardait sans comprendre, il ajouta :

— Est-ce que tu as le temps de prendre un verre ? J’aimerais discuter avec toi de ta première mission.

Écarquillant les yeux, la jeune femme sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Les nuages qui menaçaient d’obscurcir sa soirée se dissipèrent et ce fut avec un peu trop de vigueur qu’elle répondit :

— Avec plaisir !


End file.
